gnarly_dudes_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Sergeant Bushta
Sergeant Bushta is a lead character in Vietnam and American Wars of Containment. He is a non-commissioned officer in the United States Army that begin his service with the draft lottery. Bushta is a rugged soldier known to fight like the devil in any circumstance be it with his rifle, pistol, knife, or bare hands. He serves in a platoon with notable members such as Private Boies, Captain Indzonka, and Corporal Wilson. In Containment his cousin Private Sam Bushta also serves alongside him. Bushta had originally intended to become a 2nd Lieutenant like his relatives before him but he flunked from college as he formed an alcohol addiction making him seen as a failure to his family. Bushta was initially bothered by this but the respect he is given from his platoon comrades inspires him to continue doing his job to the best of his sober ability. In Vietnam Bushta is first mentioned when Captain Indzonka sends Private Boies in order to meet the sergeant to give a tour of the camp. When Bushta is found it would seem as though he may have been drunk as he had just finished bottles of gin and whiskey. Bushta asks if Boies is the delivery boy since he had put in for more shipments of whiskey but Boies emphasizes he would like to be shown around the camp. Bushta displeased states "they don't pay me enough to take orders". Indzonka then arrives questioning Bushta's actions and then informs the men they will be heading out. Bushta offers to drive the jeep but he soon crashes it since he was blatantly drunk. After the accident Indzonka leads a small squad of men to figure out the correct footpath with Boies, Bushta, and Corporal Wilson. Boies reprimands Bushta for crashing the jeep asking if he was "drunk or something" to which Bushta essentially replied yes and he still was. Then it was finally realized this man is an alcoholic and should not be trusted. While further travelling down the road the Captain decides to climb a tall tree in order to scout out the area asking for Boies' binoculars. Soon after this Bushta and Boies hear a commotion coming from a bush so they investigate. They are suddenly attacked by a bearded man in tattered clothes with a stick. After some confusion and panic the man realizes the two are Americans when he hears them speak and reveals himself to be a former French army soldier. This man known as, "Jacques" or, "The Frenchman" had been fighting in Vietnam ever since the close of the French Indochina War. Boies and Bushta are distrustful of him causing Bushta to be ready to kill the man asking the Private if he should to which Boies replied, "Not yet". After questioning him further the Frenchman begins to recite the tale that led him to still be fighting his own guerrilla war. The two sat in awe at the mans story and tried to tell the Captain once he came down from the tree and the Frenchman was gone. The Captain did not believe Boies and Bushta tried to explain that under the influence of alcohol he has seen many fake things but he was certain this one was real. The Captain still did not believe because he thinks the two of them are both retarded so he led them back to the rest of the platoon. Later on once gathered Indzonka spots something strange taking Bushta, Pvt. Joe, and Pvt. Benson to investigate when they discover a VC tunnel. Indzonka asks who would like to clear it out only to be met with silence, so he decides to "volunteer" Bushta. He reluctantly heads in complaining he is not payed enough for such operations and then encounters a Vietcong insurgent wielding an old French MAT-49. It then cuts to the soldiers waiting outside the hole when yelling and gunshots are heard from inside. Joe and Benson are alerted from the commotion yet Indzonka is indifferent. Bushta then comes out with a VietCong flag as a trophy and the platoon moves further into the jungle. Later on when the platoon is ambushed and split up Bushta leads a small unit of men to safety later linking up with the Captain. Bushta is then ordered to with the Captain to fight the Vietcong in the area so that the rest of the platoon may escape. The unit now consisting of Indzonka, Bushta, and Wilson are attacked when suddenly Wilson is shot in the knee. Bushta is then ordered to carry him to safety and then return which the Sergeant does quickly and efficiently. When he drops Wilson off to the soldiers at J-Point he tells them not to leave until he gets the Captain. On his return he is suddenly charged at by a Vietnamese soldier but Bushta is able to force the man to the ground and then stab him in the throat with his knife. Once he returns to the Captain, now with Boies, the private is suddenly wounded by a grenade. Bushta goes to help the Private ending up having to carry him out of the area as well. Bushta safely makes it onto a helicopter leaving the area. IMG_4866.jpg|Gin left my system, but whiskey is gonna stay around IMG 4827.jpg|Tunnel digging IMG_4782.jpg|A nice trophy IMG 4864.jpg|Carrying again In Containment Bushta appears once again in Containment with the new presumed role as a medic. He is seen at the start as the platoon moves through the paddy nearing a jungle Captain Indzonka III suddenly calls the formation to the halt as he suspects something is off. The members are shown scanning the area when suddenly a large mass of Viet-Cong guerrillas appear from the jungle. A firefight erupts with a large exchange of fire injuring Private Sam Bushta, cousin of Sergeant Bushta. Bushta, who decided he is a medic now in this video, has Corporal Wilson assist him in moving Private Bushta out of the area. Captain Indzonka then calls the rest of the platoon to cover them and also seek cover in the jungle. When reaching tree coverage, Sgt. Bushta administers morphine to Pvt. Bushta's leg while the rest of the platoon engage in combat with the Viet-Cong. The tough fighting leads the Captain to radio in to command that they needed napalm on their coordinates. The platoon then flee the area as the jets come to drop the napalm. In the next scene the platoon come across a VC tunnel which Indzonka and Bushta direct everyone to run around quickly. Private Goss however runs up to it and begins firing only to be met with reprimand from his superiors. Boies is ordered in tossing a frag grenade before entering. Whilst inside the rest of the unit can be sitting outside waiting with Bushta playing a harmonica, but not very well. Boies comes out unscathed seemingly pleased with his encounter after Indzonka asked if he had fun in there. Boies hands the pistol back to the captain and the platoon gets back on their path with Bushta breathing in his harmonica instilling the belief to the audience that he may not know how to play the harmonica at all. While moving on the road Private Goss runs ahead saying "Hold up guys lemme get that shot" so that he may record the squad for the Stars and Stripes newspaper. Corporal Mesko unfortunately steps on a tripwire that releases and grenade blowing him to bits. The rest of the platoon turn around when they hear and explosion with Mesko's helmet flying forward into Bushta's grasp with Bushta, the medic, then throwing up upon seeing the dismembered man. After this the platoon continue moving forwards when Corporal Harkness suddenly trips and dies. Bushta believes his neck to be broken which turns out to be a false assumption later. The platoon then shrug off the situation with Indzonka ordering Harkness' tags be collected before moving on WHEN SUDDENLY the squad IS ambushed. Bushta is hit in the helmet momentarily knocked unconscious as Indzonka, Goss, and Boies are shown returning fire. During the fight Goss runs out of ammo in his rifle and announces he is reloading while going to change the film in his camera. He is then shot in the chest prompting Indzonka to call over a medic. Bushta hears this and examines the damage to his helmet before heading up to assist Goss. Once Bushta reaches him, the Captain calls a cease fire since the enemy had fled. Goss is unable to be saved and the rest of the men gather to figure out what to do next. Indzonka debating the next course of action decides for now Goss' dog tags should be grabbed and the mission completed. In the next scene the Americans can be seen approaching the village at last, but then it is revealed the residents work with the Viet-Cong as they try and hide their weapons. Once arriving Captain Indzonka shakes hands with the mayor and begins to happily examine the location. Suddenly the men are jumped forcing the G.I.s to kill the residents. Indzonka is wounded in this encounter with a shot to the shoulder just as his previous video. Bushta frantically helps him out of the area bringing him to a safe zone where Wilson waited behind. The Captain ordered Wilson to call him a helicopter causing Wilson to say, "you're a helicopter". Indzonka then threatened to beat Wilson with a pistol. IMG_5040.PNG|What be going on here IMG_5041.PNG|Administering medical attention IMG_5042.jpg|Harmonica Category:War Series Characters Category:Characters